Tu n'es qu'un idiot
by Maya-zabeille
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une Hermione heureuse mais d'un Draco qui en fin de compte ne se supporte plus, même si elle l'aime plus que tout au monde. Inspiré de fait réels .
1. Début d'année

_Tu n'es qu'un idiot_

_Chapitre n°1_

A Poudlard la nuit était déjà bien installée, dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs, éclairée d'une faible lueure, dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, Hermione lisait un pavé sur « La vie des fées en libertées ». Son collocataire était Draco Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours, mais pourtant, ce jeune homme qui revendiquait son sang pur ne l'avait ni insulté, ni regardé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il était directement allé dans sa chambre glaciale et n'en était pas sorti depuis. Pour Hermione cela signifié: tranquilité, mais aussi étrangeté. Pourquoi ce serpentard d'habitude beau parleur et injurieux, ne venait-il pas jouer avec la répartie de la jeune femme?

« Répugnant, pensa-t-elle. »

Au même moment, un léger craquement sonore la distrailla , Dobby, le petit elfe de maison apparut alors, grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Voulez-vous quelque chose avant de vous coucher Miss?

- Non merci Dobby, mais je peux aller demander au monstre qui partage ces lieux avec moi, lança-t-elle à regret.

- Miss ferait ça? Demanda Dobby incrédule.

- Il faut un début à tout mon cher, assied-toi, je reviens. »

Elle parti donc, à reculon, frapper à la porte sombre du serpentard, aucun son ne lui parvint, elle décida d'ouvrir légèrement la porte. Elle passa d'abord sa main droite, puis sa tête, la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, elle décida d'entrer, discrètement, puis, referma laporte.

Une chandelle éclairée le bureau, mais il n'y était pas, sa fenêtre donnait sur le clair de lune. Sur sa table de nuit était posé un livre et une plume. Son lit, aux couvertures vertes émeraudes n'était pas défait, ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la cape et l'écharpe posées sur le lit, en vrac. Elle s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, méfiante, lorsqu'un poids s'abattit sur elle. Elle sentit un bras lui prendre la gorge et l'autre, le bras droit, qui était plaqué dans son dos. Elle fut ainsi immobilisée et le souffle lui manquant.

« Qu'est...ce qu'il...te prend?

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là Granger? Lança Draco terrifiant.

- Si tu arrêtais de...m'étrangler je...pourrait peut-être...te le dire!

- Aucun gèste brusque alors, si non..., il relacha son bras, puis sa gorge. Tousse un bon coup, ça ira mieux, lui lâcha-t-il indifférent.

- Tu n'as pas changé Malfoy! Toujours aussi froid et répugnant! Cracha-t-elle avant de tousser. Dobby veut savoir si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

- Non, merci, sussura-t-il à son oreille, la prochaine fois frappe plus fort, je n'aime pas être déranger de la sorte.

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux rien? Même pas mon point dans ta jolie face, lui lança-t-elle en lui frottant le bout du nez avec son index droit, histoire de te faire ravaler tes sales manières?

- Granger, n'abuse pas de ma patience, il se tenait à présent dos à elle, sous sa chemise blanche, Hermione pouvait discerner les contours d'un bandage qui lui enserrait l'épaule droite et le côtes. Elle se rapprocha sans bruit.

- On dirait que le beau parleur a eu quelques ennuies, sussura-t-elle en posant sa main gauche sur son épaule blessée. Elle seera sa prise, mais pas trop tout de même, elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres des serpentards après tout.

- Granger je t'avais pourtant dis d'arrêter tes conneries! Hurla-t-il. Je n'aurais aucun mal à te tuer! Il agrippa la gorge de la jeune femme et resserra sa prise comme un crochet. »

Le regard du jeune homme se planta dans celui de Hermione, il desserra son emprise, sans pour autant la lâcher, jamais il n'avait vu un aussi beau regard, fier et tendre à la fois. Sa main perdit sa place initiale pour se retrouver sur la joue gauche de la jeune femme. Cette dernière frissonna au contact glacé de la paume de Draco, elle recula, elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser faire et rompu le lien.

« Je...je dois y aller et n'esaie pas de m'étrangler.

- Je..., mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle était déjà sorti. »

Hermione revînt alors dans la salle commune, Dobby assi sur le tapis près du feu, attendait tranquillement.

« Dobby, il ne veut rien, tu peux y aller, merci tout de même.

- Bien Miss, couina l'elfe. »

Hermione pris son livre et s'en alla dans sa chambre, perdue par tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans ses yeux gris, tant de douleur, tant de tristesse. Elle se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous sa couette. Elle repensa durant une heure, à sa main, ses yeux, il avait la peau...si douce.


	2. Violence contre ton posé

_Tu n'es qu'un idiot_

_Chapitre n°2_

La nuit passa, quelques jours aussi et cette image de douceur émanant de Draco ne la quittait pas, jamais depuis le début de l'année il ne l'avait insulté, ni même attaqué de nouveau. Elle avait trouvé un mot, passé sous le pas de sa porte, écrit sur un bout de parchemin, il avait finementécrit qu'i létait désolé, qu'il ne souhaitait pas la tuer. Certes, il lui avait dit qu'il était désolé, mais de quoi? De l'avoir agresser ou de l'avoir regardé dans les yeux, comme un humain, de l'avoir touché.

C'était maintenant noël, Draco ne rentrait pas au manoire Malfoy et Hermione n'allait ni au Terrier, ce que regrettait Ron et Harry, ni chez elle, en raison des ASPIC, qu'elle allait réviser dès qu'elle aurait du temps libre.

Un soir ils étaient pour la première fois tous les deux dans la salle commune, Dobby apparut comme à son habitude. Il faillit tomber à la renverse en les voyant tous les deux.

« Désirez-vous quelque chose?

Pourrais-tu apporter du thé? Demanda Draco.

Bien Monsieur...

Pour deux s'il te plait, lui lança-t-il avaec un regard en coin sur Hermione, celle-ci releva la tête.

Oh, oui, hum, peux-tu apporter des barres de chocolats aussi, finit-elle par dire.

Bien Miss, je reviens alors. »

Le silence retomba alors dans la pièce, Draco ne trouvait pas comment s'installer correctement dans le canapé pour ne pas gêner Hermione. Elle était assise à l'autre bout, en tailleur, accoudée à l'accoudroir de gauche.

« Pourquoi du thé? Lança-t-elle soudainement.

Pourquoi du chocolat? Répliqua-t-il.

Répond d'abord!

J'aime bien boire du thé avant d'aller me coucher, tu es satisfaite, répond maintenant.

Je mange du chocolat en lisant depuis longtemps.

Et c'est tout, ce n'est pas parce-que tu t'ennuies ou quoi que se soit d'autre?

Non, répliqua-t-elle sechement, lorsque je lis, je ne m'ennuie pas. »

Dobby réapparut, déposant le thé et le chocolat sur la table basse, puis s'en alla dans un craquement. Elle se servit du thé puis lança un regard à Draco, celui-ci avait un air interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as? Ça te parrait étrange qu'un moldue sache servir le thé?

Non, même un mandiant serait faire. Je viens de réagire à ce que tu as dit avant que Dobby n'apparaisse, tu t'ennuis avec moi? Après tout moi aussi, je préfèrerai rire de te voir sangloter sous mes insultes. »

Elle détourna le regard, pris une barre de chocolat et se remit à lire.

« Ça ne te choque pas plus que ça? Franchement chapeau!

Malfoy, garde ta sale langue fourchue dans ta bouche et arrête de m'asticoter sans cesse s'il te plait. »

Son ton posé l'avait enervé, il ne supportait pas qu'on lui parle comme ça, il allait lui faire avaler sa barre de chocolat toute entière.

« Ecoute moi bien sale sang-de-bourbe, ne me parle plus jamais comme ça compris? Si non c'est décidé, je t'étrangle!

Fais-le si ça te chante, elle commençait à se lever, en attendant que tu prennes courage, je vais me coucher. »

Elle partit en direction de sa chambre, le portrait s'ouvrit et elle pria intérieurement pour qu'il se referme au plus vite, car Draco arrivait en courant, l'air plus meurtrier que jamais. Il se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces sur la porte, pour ne pas habimer le petit portrait, en proferant des insultes étouffées par le vacarme de ses coups.


	3. Un pas en avant

_Tu n'es qu'un idiot..._

_Chapitre n°3_

Le son des coups devenait de plus en plus puissant, Hermione était appuyée dos à la porte. Elle se décida finalement à lui dire quelque chose.

« Si tu voulais vraiment m'étrangler tu ferais sauter la porte!

- Un peu plus et je croyais que c'est ce que j'allais devoir faire!

- Pourquoi un « peu plus »? questionna Hermione.

- Tu n'es pas si maligne que ça, tu viens d'ouvrir ta porte, lui lança-t-il passant la tête dans l'entrebaillement. »

Hermione se releva et instinctivement poussa la porte.

« Et toi tu n'es qu'un idiot! Qui aurait pensé que tu mourrais la nuque brisée par une sang-de-bourbe? Cracha-t-elle rageuse.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir! La defia-t-il.

- Ne sois pas idiot, retourne dans la salle commune, bois ton thé et a te coucher! Avait-elle sussuré au creux de son oreille, avant de lui plantait sa baguette sous le menton. Ne t'avise pas d'essayer une nouvelle fois de passer ta tête dans l'entrebaillement de ma porte, lui dit-elle vissant son regard dans le sien.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur Granger, avec ta petite baguette? Lui murmura-t-il.

- Malfoy, une question ma taraude, l'autre fois, de quoi étais-tu désolé? D'avoir eu un regard humain, ou d'avoir essayer de me tuer? Ce n'est pas ton genre de t'excuser pour le mal que tu as fait.

- Tais-toi! Je ne te permets pas! Et...

- Et va te coucher! Et par dessus tout apprend à vivre! »

Sur ce, elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Les larmes aux yeux. Même avec Ron, elle n(avait jamais était aussi méchante, après tout c'était son pire ennemis.

Lelendemain matin, c'est un Draco endormit sur l'un des canapés, qu'elle trouva, les cheveux emmêlés, le teint pâle, comme à son habitude et l'air d'avoir beaucoup réfléchit.

« Malfoy, ta maison risque d'avoir des points en moins si tu ne te lèves pas! Avait-elle crié à moitié au dessus du Serpentard.

- Hmm, laisse moi dormir maman, c'est pas l'heure...

- Malfoy, cria Hermione.

- Quoi?! Avait tonitrué ce dernier.

- Sort de ce canapé et va prendre une douche, tu empestes le fauve.

- La prochaine fois, je t'étripe, dit-il se rendormant.

- Oué, c'est ça, en attendant tu vas être en retard, tu ne pourras faire de tendre câlins à ta Parkinson!

- Ferme-la! Laisse-moi tranquille! Casse-toi! »

La Gryffondor ne se fit pas prier et sortit presque en courant, de peur qu'il ne la tue de ses yeux, si gris.

La journée de Hermione commençait par cours de DCFM, avec Rogue et donc en commun avec les Serpentards, par malheur. Elle retrouva Harry et Ron devant la salle, après avoir pris un rapide patit déjeuner. Le cours se passa sans trop d'incident à part Malfoy qui été arrivé en retard, mais son cher parrain ne lui dit rien, comme d'habitude. Ces quatre heures de cours communs avec les Serpentards avaient épuisés les jeunes Griffondors qui, à leur plus grand plaisir, ont pu aller se promener dans le parc.

Hermione était allongée dans l'herbe, Harry et Ron étaient assis à côté, sous l'influence de Hermione ils avaient décidé de réviser une leçon de Bottanique.

Se redressant, la jeune femme aperçu Malfoy au pied du grand chaîne des amoureux. Elle en conclue qu'il était surement avec Parkinson. Ron sortit alors Hermione de ses rêveries:

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu ne révises pas?

- Tu pourrais me poser n'importe quelle question, j'y répondrai en moins d'une seconde, je ne suis pas comme vous les garçons, leur dit-elle souriante.

- Ha! Bin avec Harry on va à la bibliothèque, il faut qu'on termine notre devoir de Potion, lança Ron, quelque peu vexé.

- D'accord, on se rejoint en cours de Bottanique, lança-t-elle se relevant et partant vers ses appartements. Ne soyez pas en retard, lâcha-t-elle à ses amis en se retournant.

- T'en fais pas pour nous, cria Harry tandis que tous deux se relevaient. »

Hermione marchait tranquillement dans le couloir qui mène à la maison des prèfets, lorsqu'elle vit au loin le tableau se refermer. Elle se précipita sur le tableau, lança le mot de passe et entra en trombe dans la salle commune.

Elle resta immobile face au spéctacle qui s'offrait à elle: Malfoy pleurait, roulé en boule dans un coin de leeur salle commune. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle tenta une approche.

« Heu, Malfoy ?

- Fiche-moi la paix, murmura-t-il en reniflant.

- Quel accueil dis-donc! Mais qu'est-il arrivé au beau et grand Malfoy?

- Je t'ai dis de me lâcher la grappe! Tu comprends pas ce qu'on te dis ou quoi? Cria-t-il au visage de Hermione.

- Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que j'essaie de t'apaiser puisque tu n'en as rien faire? »

Elle se releva et fit mine de partir quand Draco commença à dire quelque chose:

« L'autre jour j'étais désolé de t'avoir touché comme je l'ai fait. Je n'ai pas le droit de regarder des filles comme toi, sanglota-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as regardé, si tu n'as pas le droit? Lança-t-elle sur un iar de défi.

- Tu n'as aucun coeur! Cria-t-il.

- Parce-que toi tu en as un ? Rétorqua-t-elle. »

Malfoy se leva et commença à s'approcher dangereusement de la jeune femme, il fallait qu'elle se rapproche un peu, juste un peu, de la porte de la salle de bain, trop tard! Draco lui empoigna le cou, son regard était affreusement gris.

« Tu vas me tuer? Demanda-t-elle sans crainte.

- Ta beauté me hanterait, murmura-t-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Parkinson t'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs?

- Si tu veux que je te lache, trouve la bonne question Granger, au lieu de m'enrager encore plus, lui sussura-t-il à l'oreille droite.

- Très bien, plus je m'éloigne du sujet, plus tu serres?

- T'as compris, lança-t-il sechement.

- C'est une fille qui te rend comme ça? Il resserra, Hermione réfléchit.

- C'est ton père? Il desserra. Encore une question correcte et elle pourrait s'enfuire.

- Ta blessure, tu as été torturé et ton père te met la pression? Il desserra encore, elle tenta d'attraper la poignet de la porte.

- Raté, la poignet est encore un peu loin...Arrête de vouloir te cacher! Cria Malfoy »

Hermione avait réussi à lui échapper. A toute vitesse elle était rentrée dans une des chambres, mais pas la sienne, heureusement elle avait pris soin de fermer la porte à double tour. Elle entendit crier à travers le bois lourd de la porte.

« A quoi tu joues Granger? Vocifera le jeune homme.

- Je t'échappe! Ça ne se voit pas?

- Dans ma chambre? Quelle cachette dis-donc!

- La ferme Malfoy, si je sort tu me laisses tranquille?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Je voulais juste t'aider! Et toi tu m'aggresses en échange! Cria-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on remercie? Ironisa-t-il frappant contre la porte.

- Plus te seras violent, moins je voudrais sortir! Je t'avais dis d'apprendre à vivre, pas te refaire ton éducation, déjà pourrie, encore plus mal.

- N'insultes pas mon éducation!

- Alors pourquoi ne sais-tu pas remercier, ni parler sans frapper ou menacer? Lâcha-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Surpris le jeune homme resta devant la porte, il avait enlevé sa cape pour être plus être plus à l'aise.

- Bouge, ordonna-t-elle. Il la laissa passer et retourner en cours »

L'après-midi avait mal commencée, mais Hermione c'était un peu remise de cette vive discution avec son collocataire. Ils étaient tous en train de dîner dans la grande salle maintenant.


	4. No sorrow

_Hello,_

_Voilà le quatrième chapitre pour le plaisir de tous ceux et celles qui lisent mon histoire ._

_Je pense faire plaisir à NanaPowa en lui disant qu'elle aura surement des explications sur certaine chose en fin de compte :-p._

_Bonne lecture..._

_°oO°°Oo°_

_Tu n'es qu'un idiot_

_Chapitre n°4_

Aprés avoir mangé, Hermione retourna dans ses appartements. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, elle alluma les chandelles d'un coup de baguette. Elle frissonna en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé, bien entendu, elle avait remarqué que Malfoy n'était pas au repas.

Elle ne resta pas plus longtemps dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers sa chambre. La porte était entre ouverte. Elle y rentra, méfiante, qui sait ce que Malfoy aurait pu préparer comme salle coup. D'un couop de baguette elle alluma les chandelles, rien se suspect. Elle se ressura et pris ses affaires pour aller se doucher.

Arriver dans la salle de bain, elle opta pour une lumière tamisée, fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et y mit quelques perles de bain. Elle se glissa dans l'eau bouillante et finit par s'endormir. Vers 23h30, elle se réveilla en ayant entendu du bruit, elle sortit de l'eau, se glissa dans une serviette et passa discrètement la tête dehors.

Malfoy était sur un des canapé en compagnie de Parkinson, pour eux l'ambiance était déjà chaude, mais Malfoy n'avait pas trop l'air d'être à l'aise. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain, se disant qu'elle attendrait avant de sortir. Soudain elle entendit des éclats de voix, elle colla son oreille à la porte.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, disait Malfoy.

- Pourquoi? Demanda séchement Pansy.

- Je ne t'aime pas, en tant qu'amie comme en tant que petite copine, lui répondit-il aussi séchement.

- Ha ! Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre, et qui aimes-tu alors? Cette salle sang-de-bourbe? Cria-t-elle. »

Derrière la porte, le coeur de Hermione se serra.

« Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! Rétorqua-t-il.

- C'est donc elle, tu vas le payer cher Malfoy, crois-moi !

- Je n'ai pas peur, de toute façon l'ordre du Lord finira par tomber, et vous serez tous capturés et emprisonnés.

- Tu manques à l'autorité du Lord en plus! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas! »

Hermione cru mourir en entendant Malfoy la défendre. Elle entendit des pas précipités et Pansy s'en alla, claquant le tableau, Malfoy la suivait. Il s'arrêta, en colère, il frappa de ses deux poings contre la porte de la salle de bain, Hermione en fut sonnée.

Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte tandis que Malfoy y était appuyé. Il faillit tombé et elle sursauta croyant qu'il s'était écarté.

« Tu as tout entendu, lui lança-t-il éberlué.

- Heu oui..., dit-elle rougissant, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Fais quoi?

- Me défendre, alors qu'elle m'insultait?

- Je...heu, comment dire, dit-il rougissant.

- Excuse-moi, et elle parti en courant dans sa chambre, oubliant ses affaires dans la salle de bain. »

Il se passa un petit moment avant qu'elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son pyjama dans la salle de bain. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait jamais vu rougir de la sorte, même lorsqu'il draguait une fille. Elle entendit du bruit derrière la porte, elle sursauta et se leva.

« Qui est là? Demanda-t-elle par pur réflexe.

- Qui veux-tu que se soit? Malfoy, aller ouvre, tu as oublié tes affaires dans la salle de bain.

- Qui me dis que tu ne veux pas me tuer?

- Arrête avec ça je te dis. Si j'avais voulu te tuer je l'aurai fait tout à l'heure. Et puis je te l'ai déjà dis il me semble, si je tu tuais, ta beauté me hanterait.

- Ça ne te ressemble de dire des choses comme ça, tu as bu?

- Non, aller ouvre, je ne vais pas t'aggresser, murmura-t-il.

- D'accord...elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba sur un torse nu et musclé, elle rougit et pris ses affaires.

- Pourquoi tu rougis? Tu es pire que moi!

- Tais-toi et va te coucher Draco, ordonna-t-elle mi-sourir, il ne rétorqua pas surpris qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. Quoi? Lança-t-elle.

- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

- Tu es peut-être humain après tout. Qui n'accepte d'aide de personne alors qu'il est peut-être en danger, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je sais me défendre, merci.

- Contre qui, le Lord ou une fille? Rigola-t-elle.

- Les deux j'en suis sur, rétorqua-t-il piqué au vif. Enfin je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il finalement, rougissant de nouveau. Elle sourit.

- Aller, va te coucher, il est déjà tard et moi je suis fatiguée. »

Elle ferma la porte mais il resta devant, il s'assit sur le pallier. La chambre de Hermione était plongée dans le noir et elle pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas parti. Elle essaya de dormir en vain. Discrètement elle se leva et ouvrit la porte, il s'était endormit. Elle admira sa peau blanche, et effleura délicatement ses cheveux, se pencha et lui fit un doux baiser sur le front, attendrit par son visage endormit. Il bougea un peu, tentant de se coller à cette chaleur qu'il sentait. Elle lui effleura la joue gauche d'un doigt, cette fois, bien réveillé, il lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle ne l'enlève, et la colla contre sa joue. Son regard endormit croisa celui de Hermione, surprise. Elle repris contenance.

« Va te coucher, chuchota-t-elle.

- Nan, c'est trop loin, marmona-t-il.

- Tu me fais pitié avec ta fleme, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Je sais...

- Aller viens, elle l'aida à se relever, le fit entrer dans sa chambre. »

Le premier reflexe qu'il eut fut de s'affaler sur le lit de Hermione, mais elle l'interpela et lui désigna un lit dépliant. Il s'y dirigea avec regret et une moue de suplice. Hermione quant à elle se recoucha, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir.

Elle était tournée vers la fenêtre lorsqu'elle sentit un poids s'étendre de l'autre côté du lit, elle se retourna d'un bond et Malfoy apparut au clair de lune.

« T'as tout le temps peur ou quoi !?

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là!? S'indigna-t-elle.

- J'ai froid dans ton machin! Rétorqua-t-il.

- Et bien jette lui un sort alors.

- J'ai pas ma baguette, d'une et de deux c'est pas comme de la chaleur corporelle. J'étais bien tout à l'heure moi, lacha-t-il en s'installant dans le lit.

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, lança-t-elle en s'assayant dans le lit.

- Pourquoi pas? Dit-il passant son bras gauche sous l'oreiller de Hermione. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais t'aggresser pendant ton sommeil? Il agripa l'oreiller et lui en flanqua un coup sur la tête.

- Tu vas me le payer Malfoy, elle saisit l'oreiller et lui en infligea quelques coups.

- Je me laisserai pas faire, s'exclama-t-il faisant de même.

- Moi non plus, lança-t-elle en rigolant à plein poumon. »

Il lui assaina un coup plutôt violent qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba sur lui, lui plantant ses coudes dans les côtes.

« Oh! Je suis désolé, j'ai basculé et...je ne t'ai pas fait mal? Tanta-t-elle de s'excuser toute rouge.

- C'est pas grave, dit passant timidement sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, cachant une grimace de douleur.

- Il vaudrait mieux que l'on dorme, murmura-t-elle lui caressant la joue, elle voulu partir mais il la retint.

- Reste là, il lui fit un baiser sur le front, je vais avoir si non, dit-il souriant.

- Ne considère pas que tout est acquis avec cela, elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

- Et comment je dois m'y prendre, dit-il la serrant fort contre lui.

- En apprenant à vivre, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille en s'installant plus confortablement contre lui.

- Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul,dit-il tournant son visage vers le sien déjà endormit. Il va falloir que tu m'aides, murmura-t-il.

- C'est déjà bien que tu le reconnaisses, marmona-t-elle, dors maintenant.

- Pas avant cela, il avança prudement son visage du sien, elle sentit son souffle chaud se rapprocher, et il l'embrassa tendrement du bout des lèvres.

- Je te sens rougir, tu es fou, tu risques ta vie et tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup...elle ne put finir sa phrase car il lui avait mis la main sur la bouche.

- Tais-toi, tu gaspilles ta salive pour rien, je ne changerai pas d'avis, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Il enleva sa main puis lui saisie tendrement le visage de ses paumes chaudes, la regarda dans les yeux, l'embrassa aussi tendrement qu'il pouvait le faire et la serra fort contre lui.

- C'était à cause de moi que tu pleurais alors? Dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

- Pas entièrement, surtout à cause de tous mes principes que tu as réussi à abattre un par un.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir parler aussi méchament...

- Tu as eu raison, dit-il passant sa main dans ses cheveux puis le long de son dos.

- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle en embrassant son torse.

- Toi aussi, il l'installa plus confortablement et s'endormit le sourir aux lèvres. »

La folie pouvait bien venir l'étreindre, il aura été heureux au moins une fois dans sa triste vie, leur premier baiser restera gravé là où il conviendrait le mieux, dans son coeur.


	5. Never without You

_Voilà la suite, désolé pour cette longue attente . J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu )._

_Bonne lecture_

_oOoO°°°°OoOo_

_Tu n'es qu'un idiot..._

_Chapitre n°5_

Le lendemain, lorsque Hermione se réveillé, Draco n' était plus dans le lit, ni dans leur salle commune. Alors Hermione alla prendre une douche, puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle fut assise, un hiboux vint lui déposer une lettre. L'écriture était fine, en italique, tracée d'une plume légère, elle l'a reconnu tout de suite comme étant celle de Draco.

Cette lettre lui disait de le retrouver dans le parc à 22h près de l'arbre des amoureux et qu'il serait absent toute la journée pour une raison qu'elle ne devait pas savoir, mais Dumbuldore était au courant. Elle se mit alors à réfléchir aussi vite qu'elle le pu, il n'aurait quand même pas accépté la marque sous la torture, elle croyait qu'il avait changé!

La journée de Hermione se passa dans l'angoisse, l'angoisse d'avoir éspérer l'amour, et que ce dernier s'en aille à cause du camp que Draco avait été obligé de choisir.

Le soir à 21h30, elle était dans leur salle commune, la tension de la journée commençait à pesée, et le fait qu'il lui cache des choses ne l'encourager pas à aller mieux. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, ni sur un livre, ni sur ses devoirs, son attention revenait sans cesse sur Draco.

A 22h, elle se dirigea vers le parc, faisant attention à Rusard et Miss Teigne, elle n'avait pas osé demander la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Elle descendit dans le parc, en ayant entre-ouvert la grande porte el plus discrètement possible. Le vent était froid et la nuit sans étoile, elle arriva près de l'arbre, il n'y avait personne, elle cru un instant qu'on lui avait fait une blague ou qu'on l'avait piégé. Elle attendit et soudain de légers craquement sur le sol se firent entendre et deux bras musclés vinrent tendrement l'enlacer. Elle n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître cette odeur.

« Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

- Ou étais-tu ? Lança-t-elle à voix basse tendis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans le cou du serpentard.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux, tu t'inquièterai pour moi et rien que de le savoir te ferai souffrir.

- Je veux savoir! Tu ne peux pas me laisser dans l'ignorance, ça s'est me faire souffrir! Rétorqua-t-elle en le fixant dans le blanc des yeux.

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu, finit-il par dire, la serrant dans ses bras comme si c'était vital, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que l'on est ensemble Draco, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je sais, mais malgré que je te cache des choses, tu dois te douter que c'est pour te protéger, je ne veux pas que nous nous arrêtions là, même si pour cela il faut attendre la fin de la guerre. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter à une simple nuit de sommeil, calé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, chuchota-t-il en prenant le visage de Hermione de ses mains fines mais musclés, le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire sincèrement...elle s'arrêta et réfléchit baissant la tête, le jeune homme vit son trouble, je n'en ai pas envie non plus, lança-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- Alors rentrons au château avant que Rusard ne fasse le tour du parc, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le coin des lèvres. »

Hermione rougit mais le cacha bien, ils se rendirent alors le plus discrètement possible vers leurs appartements en évitant de s'arrêter à chaque couloir pour s'embrasser. Ils arrivèrent au portrait, donnèrent le mot de passe et une fois en sureté, éclatèrent de rire. Ils allèrent s'assoire dans le sofa près du feu, quelque minute après Draco parti aux toilettes, et en revenant il en profita pour se rapprocher le plus possible de la jeune femme.Cette dernière commençait à s'endormir et il s'en aperçu rapidement en l'installant de façon confortable contre lui, tandis qu'il lisait.

Il finit pas poser délicatement le livre sur la table basse et il prit délicatement Hermione dans ses bras pour la transporter dans sa chambre. Il la regarda dormir dans ses bras et pris dans un élan de tendresse infini, la déposa sur son lit et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme frissona et se réveilla face à deux prunelles grises que faisait ressortir la lune.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Parce-que comme ça, au moins, tu ne peux pas détourner le regard, ironisa-t-il.

- Si tu le dis, dit-elle souriante, les joues commençant à rougir.

- Pourquoi réagis-tu si violement aux compliments? Dit-il en se mettant à rire, la ramenant contre lui pour mieux profiter de son odeur et de sa chaleur.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude, avoua-t-elle.

- Pourtant tu est la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard! Tu devrais avoir l'habitude qu'on te félicite pour ton tavail, railla-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas le même genre de compliment

- De toute façon tu as toujours raison, lança-t-il tendrement en lui relevant la tête.

- C'est faux, murmura-t-elle avant d'approcher prudement son visage.

- Je ne te mérite pas, murmura-t-il.

- Tais-toi, dit-elle en comblant l'espace qui séparait leurs deux visages en lui frôlant les lèvres d'un baiser chaste. »

Le jeune homme redemanda des baisers, bien moins chaste et emplit de désir, car il n'avait pas été d'accord sur la durée du baiser de Hermione. Il y eut un instant de silence et le serpentard pris le visage de la jeune femme tendrement et s'approcha dangereusement, une lueure de désir dans les yeux. Il espérait qu'elle avait compris. Elle entoura le cou du serpentard, le laissant semer des baisers tendres dans son cou, donnant le droit à ses mains de toucher sa peau. Il l'effleurait à peine, voulant profiter de cette échange passionné qui s'offrait à lui, jamais il n'avait ressentit ça. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la griffondor, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos, elle s'offrait à lui et il ne voulait pas gâcher cela. Alors ils prirent leur temps, le désir montant de minutes en minutes, les caresses se faisant plus sures, ils approfondirent alors leur étreinte chaleureuse et se donnèrent corps et âmes dans cette danse effreinée de deux corps suant de désir et d'amour. Deux corps demandant juste le corps de l'autre, pour s'unir et se diriger vers des royaumes lointains.

_oOoO°°°°OoOo_

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous? J'aimerai savoir si la description de leur nuit romantique est bien ou pas. _

_Voilou,_

_à la prochaine,_

_Maya._


	6. I don't understand you, my love

_Voilà le dernier chapitre pour l'instant, je pense écrire la suite pendant les cours de philo lol non quand même pas. Bon j'arrête mon blabla, et je vous laisse lire._

_Bisous,_

_Maya._

_oOoO°°°°OoOo_

_Tu n'es qu'un idiot..._

_Chapitre n°6_

Le temps passa, Draco n'avait pas eu la marque, cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais Draco parraissait distant et de moins en moins câlins, ce qu'avait tout de suite remarqué la jeune femme. Hermione pris alors son courage à deux mains et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Draco, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu es si distant ces derniers temps...

- ...pourquoi tu dis ça, lança-t-il froidement.

- ...et si froid en plus de ça, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Je...je ne te mérite pas! Lança-t-il soudain. Je fais souffrir des enfants de moldu tous les jours pour plaire à ma famille et à ce maître, et toi tu restes quand même avec moi, alors que tu ne devrais pas. Je te fais souffrir et je le sais! Cria-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Cela a toujours été dans tes moeurs, tu as été éduqué comme ça, tu n'y peux rien, et si tu ne continues pas à faire ce que tu fais, ton père risque de l'apprendre et de torturer jusqu'à mort s'en suive! S'indigna-t-elle de la réponse du jeune homme.

- Peut-être, mais je ne te mérite pas, je n'ai aucun courage, ça fait deux semaines que je tourne ça dans ma tête, j'ai pensé à tout ce qui pourrait arriver, et je ne t'en ai même pas parler une seule fois parce-que j'avais peur de ce que tu allais dire! Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de refuser la marque! »

Hermione resta bouche-bée face à ces aveux, le jeune homme remarqua qu'elle était stupéfaite et qu'elle réfléchissait à cent à l'heure.

« Tu peux très bien te faire espion pour l'Ordre, lança-t-elle avec espoir.

- Ce serait tous vous mettre en danger! Je refuse!

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot alors, tu n'as pas compris que depuis tout ce temps que nous avons passé ensemble, je t'ai accépté comme tu étais? Demanda-t-elle en désespoir de cause, les larmes au yeux.

- Bien sur que si mais...

- Mais quoi?

- Je ne te mérite pas, je ne suis qu'un connard qui te fais souffrir...

- Mais c'est faux! Arrête de dire ça, si moi je t'aime et si tu m'aimes alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de suivre tes sentiments plutôt que ta stupide raison? Sanglota-t-elle

- Je ne peux pas, je voudrai qu'on fasse une pause...

- Une pause? Pour mieux nous mener à la rupture? Dit-elle en reniflant.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça Hermione, je t'aime et tu le sais, seulement j'ai besoin de me remettre les idées en place, je ne supporte pas ce que je suis devenu...

- Je ne te comprends pas... »

Elle sortit des appartements, Draco la suivit en courant, elle descendit les escaliers sans regarder en arrière, les yeux embués, il s'arrêta à la porte, elle traversa le parc et couru jusqu'à l'arbre des amoureux. Elle se roula en boule à ses racines, et sanglota, silencieusement dans la nuit sans étoile. Son désir de vivre aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait été plus fort que tout, elle ne comprenait pas, ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi il s'éloignait sous pretexte de ne pas la mériter, alors que elle seule pouvait juger s'il la méritait ou non. Elle refusait de comprendre.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle reçu une lettre de la part de Draco:

_Mon Hermione,_

_Je suis désolé de tant te faire souffrir, dans un couple aucun des deux amants ne doit faire souffrir l'autre, et toi tu souffres à cause de moi. Tu vois à quel point je ne te mérite pas, mais je t'aime comme un fou et même si ce « break » dure quelques temps, je t'ai promis qu'on finirai notre vie ensemble, alors ne t'en fais pas, on se retrouvera, je te le promets._

_Je t'aime Hermione_

_Draco_

Hermione resta muette comme une tombe, relu deux fois la lettre et s'enfuit discrètement dans le parc.

Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à répéter qu'il ne la méritait pas, alors que elle, elle ne voulait qu'une chose: rester avec lui. Lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait et que rien d'autre ne l'importait. Même si elle souffrait de sa mauvaise humeur parfois, elle voulait rester avec lui, seulement il avait pris sa décision, sans elle, et voulait faire le vide.

Hermione resta en suspend et ne savait quoi répondre lorsqu'il lui disait qu'elle lui manquait, qu'il l'aimait alors qu'ils étaient censés faire un « break ».

La fin des cours arriva, Hermione eut ses ASPIC avec succé mais elle souffrait toujours autant de l'éloignement de Draco, même s'ils se parlaient toujours et qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. A un moment, ils restèrent trois semaines sans se voir, Hermione se posait une multitude de questions. Est-ce qu'il reviendra? Seul lui le savait, mais d'ici là, peut-être que Hermione l'aurait oublié et il comprendrait alors la souffrance de la jeune femme quand il s'était éloigné.

Elle se rappela leur dernière après-midi ensemble, ils avaient fait l'amour et après s'être reposer, elle qui croyait que tout irai mieux à présent, il lui avait dit que le prochain aurait beaucoup de chance, le coeur de Hermione s'était alors serré et elle tentait de contrôler sa respiration pour ne pas qu'il voit qu'elle sanglotait.

Il lui faisait plus de mal à dire qu'il ne la méritait pas, qu'à dire et faire des méchancetées aux enfants sorciers nées moldus.

_OooO°°°°OooO_

_La suite au prochain chapitre qui arrivera le week-end prochain )._

_A bientôt,_

_Maya._


	7. Nouvelle vie

_Voilà enfin la tout tout dernier chapitre, le bac approchant à grand pas, et ma dernière publication datant de plus d'un mois et demi, j'en suis désolé._

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise._

_OoO°°OoO_

_Tu n'es qu'un idiot_

_Chapitre n°7_

Après avoir eu leurs ASPIC avec succés, Hermione et Draco rentrèrent respectivement chez eux. Hermione avait trouvé du travail dans le quartier financier de Fleet Street (merci Tim Burton)gràace à son père. Quant à Draco, il effectuait des missions pour Vous-savez-qui.

Ron et Harry avait été embauché par Fred et Georges à l'embalage des marchandises, Ginny quant à elle pouvait encore bénéficier de vacances et qui plus est, sans avoir ses frères sur le dos, seulement, Harry lui manquait, même si elle le voyait le soir. De temps en temps Heermione venait au Terrier pour rendre visites aux Weasley. Ron était le plus heureux en la voyant arriver, mais le fait qu'elle ne réponde pas à ses avances le blessait, cependant il était tombé sous le charme d'une des clientes alors ce n'était plus aussi grave qu'avant.

Un soir qu'ils buvaient une infusion dans le salon des Weasley, un bruit sourd vint du jardin. Ron éteignit la lumière et Harry se rua silencieusement dans la cuisine, suivit de Fred et Georges, Ginny et Hermione se postèrent à la fenêtre du salon. Tout était calme, peut-être trop calme lorsqu'une clameure de désespoir se fit entendre depuis le potager, Hermione reconnu tout de suite cette voix, celle de Draco.

Tout se bousculait dans son esprit, Draco, cri de douleur, amour, blessé, que faut-il faire? Elle ferma les yeux, tenta de se calmer, elle prit la bras de Ginny:

« Je dois sortir, il faut que j'y aille!

Pourquoi? Tu es complètement folle... » mais Ginny n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle courait déjà à travers le salon et entrait dans la cuisine.

Harry tenta de la retenir, ainsi que Ron:

« Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lança Harry.

Et si c'est un mangemort! Renchéri Ron.

S'en est un...avoua Hermione.

Comment le sais-tu, personne n'a pu l'identifier ici.

Moi si, il faut le connaître, c'est tout. Trancha Hermione.

Je t'interdi de sortir, cracha Ron en serrant les dents.

Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi...et Hermione leur échappa. »

Une fois dehors, le lune éclaira sa chevelure brune, son regard d'ambre se dirigea directement vers le potager, une ombre massive était en plein milieu. Elle se mit à courir discrètement pour le cas où il y aurait des mangemorts cachés. Elle ouvrit doucement le verrou de la porte du potager, la respiration de l'ombre n'était qu'un râle. Hermione se cacha derrière la cabane, elle n'était qu'à deux pas du corps. Son coeur s'emballa, est-ce qu'était bien lui au moins?

Elle décida alors de murmurer son prénom:

« Draco...

- ...

Draco est-ce que c'est toi?

Vas-t'en! Tu veux qu'il te tue?

Je te ramène au Terrier...

Pars, tu m'entend pars! Tu a à faire à un monstre, mon ange...

Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, elle se rapprocha, est-ce qu'un monstre pleure?

Je n'en sais rien, il leva une main pleine de sang vers son visage, mais un monstre meurt.

Tant que je serais là, il ne t'arrivera rien, elle tenta de le soulever sans succés à cause de sa masse musculaire imposante, essaie de te relever.

J'ai déjà essayé, c'est impossible, trancha-t-il.Rentre te mettre à l'abri, c'est un ordre.

Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi! S'énerva Hermione. Surtout d'un mangemort...

Tais-toi, susurra-t-il entre ses dents, je n'ai pas choisi!

Biensur que si! Et maintenant, alors que tu peux avoir à nouveau à choisir, tu ne saisis même pas ta chance!

Tu vas nous faire repérer, aide-moi à ramper s'il te plait, il grimaça mais se releva tant bien que mal grâce à l'aide de Hermione.

Dans la cabane, ordonna Hermione.

Pourquoi tu veux me sortir de la, avec tout le mal que je t'ai fais!

Parce-que tu n'es qu'un idiot et que tu n'y arrievras pas tout seul, assied-toi, murmura Hermione en envoyant un patronus dans la maison pour signaler que tout allait bien. »

Draco se tut un instant, Hermione tentait de décoller les lambeaux de tissus qui étaient sur sa plaie, celui ne bronchait pas, mais grimaçait beacoup.

« Tu veux quelque chose à mordre? Demanda Hermione taquine.

T'en a de bonnes tu sais, rétorqua-t-il, à part mordre dans un rateau je vois pas quoi mordre d'autre...lança-t-il énigmatique.

Il n'y a pas que des rateaux dans la cabane! Murmura Hermione, relevant la tête elle vit qu'il regardait les étoiles. Sont-elles aussi belles que depuis la tour d'astronomie?

De quoi? Sortit-il de ses pensées.

Les étoiles abrutis! Dit-elle rigolant.

Non, on ne peut pas dire ça, mais elles ont un autre angle, comme si elles avaient changé de vie...murmura-t-il rapprochant sa tête de celle de Hermione qui était penché sur sa plaie. Il voulait la toucher, et rien que de pouvoir sentir son parfum et l'odeur de sa peau, le rendait fou.

Tu crois? Lança-t-elle innocement en relevant la tête, se retrouvant alors nez à nez avec lui. »

Le silence s'imposa, une atmosphère plus calme remplit la petite cabane, Hermione était glacée par son regard et lui n'en pouvait d'être à un si trop grande distance d'elle. Sa plainte fut entendu faut-il croire car Hermione avança tendrement sa main droite vers son visage. Une fois qu'elle eut atteind sa joue,il savoura ce touché en fermant les yeux, Hermione saisit alors l'occasion pour l'embrasser. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser mais en redemanda quelques uns. Front contre front, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, sourirent, il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui dire: « Je t'aime mon amour ». Hermione souri et l'enlassa, la tête bloti dans son cou.

Ils finirent par sortir de la cabane au petit jour, Hermione pretexta qu'elle davait se rendre à son travail en urgence et dans la matinée ils étaient dans son appartement de Fleet Street. L'appartement était certes en désordre, avec des vêtements partout mais la chambre était plongée dans un silence serein.

« Finalement, la perseverance sert bien » se dit Hermione, en regardant le jeune homme dormir comme un bébé, elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et ce dernier la serra contre lui. Elle lui murmura un tendre « je t'aime » à l'oreille et se recouvrit de la couette.

_FIN_

_Alors comment avez-vous trouvé cette happy end? Pas trop niaise j'espère ). En vous remerciant d'avoir lu mon histoire jusqu'au bout, un bonheur vivant prend toute la place dans mon lit, il prend toute la place dans ma vie, c'est mon cheri (chanson des Wriggles). C'est de nous que je me suis inspirée, en modifiant certaine chose, notament le temps du « break »._

_Merci mille fois encore..._

_A bientôt_


End file.
